


Pining 'till we're dead

by ninjani



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, and I mean lots of mutual pining like everybody is crushing on everyone, but itll be mostly makeouts and cuddling, hes a laughingstock, i can try if there is interest in that, maybe smut in the future but i dunno how to write that, maybe some angst but probably not because i just want my children to be happy, the squip is there but hes harmless and jeremy makes a fool out of him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjani/pseuds/ninjani
Summary: The post-squipped kids become really good friends and they all pine over one another without the other noticing, even though every other person in the groups knows. There are a lot of bets going on between these kids.





	1. Halloween Planning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to establish the setting so I'm sorry if it's a bit slow  
> Also I haven't written anything in like a year and I'm a bit rusty  
> ALSO also I'm Dutch so please correct me on my grammar and spelling

After the events that transpired at the play, everyone was surprisingly, pardon the irony, chill, and after both Jeremy and Rich were released from the hospital the post-squipped kids became rather close.

Jeremy and Christine tried the dating thing for a little while, but they broke up, realising it just wasn’t working and they were better off as friends. Jeremy felt really bad for a long time after that, because Christine was the reason he got the SQUIP in the first place. Still, the squad had forgiven him long before.

Jake had to sit in a wheelchair for a long time after the play, his legs having to be re-set after his SQUIP forced him to stand on them. Rich took advantage of Jake’s wheelchair to hitch rides with him through school, usually in Jake’s lap.

The voice of the SQUIP still lingered inside Jeremy's mind, but Jeremy now mostly ignored the voice or sassily responded to the voice inside his head. Which resulted in some comical moments where Jeremy would suddenly stand up and say things like "Eat my ass, demon computer." and the entire group would burst out laughing while Jeremy desperately tries hiding his blush. 

After a couple of months, everything returned to normal for the kids of Middle Borough High School. Well, as normal as could be for them. The kids had all grown really close and hung out together very often. They sat together at lunch and hung out at the mall. Whenever one of the more popular kids of their squad (Chloe or Jake) threw a party, they'd all show up together and hang out.

It was at lunch that day when Brooke suddenly piped up. "So, I know we've all had a tough time getting over the events of last Halloween," Rich gulped on his sandwich and glanced towards his left arm with a guilty look on his face. Jake gave him a reassuring shoulder bump and a kind smile. Jeremy also shot a guilty glance at Michael, who in turn wrapped his arm around Jeremys shoulder. "but we've all gotten so far since last year, and I think we should just have a small fun party this Halloween, with just the eight of us." She glanced hopefully around the table.

The squad traded some questioning glances but before anybody could object Christine spoke up. "I think that would be great." She looked at Jeremy and smiled. "For all of us. We can't let the poor decisions of our past define us. We shouldn't let what happened ruin something like Halloween forever. And starting small, with a small party would be great." 

For a short moment the group was silent, but then they all exploded into cheerful agreements and nods. Brook flashed Christine a broad smile. "Thanks Christine," she said happily. "can you help me set things up for the party this weekend then?" Christine nodded and the two girls burst out into excited planning, Chloe and Jenna piping in every now and then.

On the other side of the table Jeremy and Michael sat whispering to one another. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Michael asked his friend softly, his arm still around Jeremy's shoulder. "You look kinda off." Jeremy's cheeks were burning red and beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead.

"Yeah dude," Rich said from the other side of Jeremy, rubbing his hands through Jeremy’s hair in a friendly motion. "You look like you're about to explode. If you don't wanna do this thing we can always have a party another time that's not so spooky related."

Jeremy shook his head at his friends. "I'm fine, really!" He all but squeaked. But he was, in fact, not fine at all. Just not for the reasons that his friends were thinking of. "I think it's a great idea, we should have some fun together. I'd really like that."

"Okay then!" Chloe spoke up after discussing with Brooke, Christine and Jenna. "Next saturday, 9pm, Brook's house. Come in costume and bring your own booze."


	2. What to wear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute best friends deciding what to wear to Brooke's Halloween get together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bio exam tomorrow so I'm not so gently throwing my bio knowledge in your faces :3c  
> Did you guys know that I love ridiculing the SQUIP? Because I do.

Jeremy sat at his desk, absentmindedly tapping his pen on the pages and his eyes wandering through the classroom. On his left sat Michael next to the window, his eyes were focused on the teacher who was explaining something about the immune system on a cellular level. Jeremy wasn’t hearing a single word he was saying as his eyes wandered and finally landed on his friend. Jeremy loved the way the sun reflected off his hair, making the soft brown look like it had gold streaks in it. From where he was sitting, Jeremy could easily count the light freckles on the boys dark skin. Oh how he loved to trace constellations on them with his mind, how he’d love to-

“Mister Heere!” The teacher interrupted his train of thought with a grim expression on his face. “If you’d like to give an answer to the question, unless the outside weather seems more important to you than the workings of your immune system.” 

“Passive immunisation is less effective than active because your body will not make memory cells from simply receiving the antibodies. Since the process of making the antibodies has not been activated, your cells will not remember seeing the antigens before when they are represented in your body again, and you will become equally as sick as you were the first time the antigens entered your body.” Jeremy explained in a matter-of-fact tone. 

The teacher stared back at him in awe. “Right.” He said with a slight cough. “Moving on. Now examples of passive immunisation are…” Jeremy tuned the teacher out once again.

‘You’re welcome.’ Having a supercomputer inside your brain had its perks from time to time, Jeremy had to admit that much. 

 

That Saturday Jeremy and Michael stood in Jeremys basement, trying on different costumes for that evening. Michael was wearing a green hoodie with brown leather patches on the elbows, a long pointed hood and three golden triangles printed on the back. Underneath he wore brown leather pants and black boots. Michaels costume was as casual as it was stylish, but Jeremy was still having trouble finding something suitable for himself.

As he rummaged through his drawers, trying to find that perfect costume. “Ugh, why do I own so much trash?” He said as he threw some articles of clothing back, where they landed by michaels feet. The other boy was sipping a can of Pepsi, casually chilling in his beanbag chair.

“Probably because you are trash.” Jeremy shot Michael a fake insulted look, his eyes squinting before he went back to throwing his clothes everywhere. Michael leaned down and grabbed a white T-shirt. The name EMINEM was branded on the front and Michael snorted. “You could always go as “cool” you.” He said, putting emphasis on the cool.

Jeremy pulled out a white puffy blouse from the back of his drawers, his eyes glimmering. He turned back to Michael and looked at the T-shirt he was holding with a laugh. “No way dude. I’m gonna embrace my nerdiness this year. I’m going full geek.” He grabbed the T-shirt from Michaels hands, balled it up and chucked it in the trash bin. “I don’t know why I haven’t done that sooner.”

Jeremy took of his current shirt and replaced it with the blouse. Michael looked on with a small smile, occasionally taking a sip from his drink. The other boy then went back to the drawer and reached to the back, where he pulled a dark green cape out of. He draped it over his shoulders and clipped the front together with a silver colored brooch. 

Jeremy turned and walked to the small mirror beside his bed he used to check his hair in the mornings. The cape suited him well, the dark green a nice contrast to his sharp blue eyes, and the blouse gave him a fantasy-esque look. ‘You look like a dork.’ The voice in his head piped in again.

“And you *still* look like a bad carbon copy of Keanu Reeves. Wow!” Jeremy responded out loud. 

He heard Michael choking on his Pepsi behind him. “Squip back at it?” He said, trying to contain his laughter.

Jeremy nodded, facing his friend with an embarrassed smile. “Yeah, I’m so happy to get drunk to be honest, then he’s just gone. I mean, he doesn’t control me or anything, but it’s still nice to only hear my own voice in my head every so often, you know?”

Michael nodded, standing up from his beanbag and placing an assuring hand on his shoulder. “Sure. I can still get you more code red if you wanna.” 

“I’d like that, yeah, thanks.” He responded with a grateful smile and a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Jeremy quickly turned back to the mirror. “It’s still missing something…” He hummed, once again turning on his heels towards the bed and he kneeled down. The lanky boy pulled a small plastic box from under his bed and opened it with a click. Michael looked on over his shoulder with interest as Jeremy pulled out a pair of pointy ear tips. “Help me put these on?” He asked, holding the tips out for Michael to grab.

Michael took them from his hand and gently clamped them onto the top of Jeremys ears. He took a step back to admire his handiwork. Jeremy actually made quite a fine elf, with his tall and thin stature and his flowing brown hair. Nonetheless, Michael couldn’t help but stifle a small laugh.

“What?” Jeremy asked.

“You look like a dork.” Michael responded, a kind smile adorning his lips.

“Thanks…” Jeremy said sincerely, his lips forming into a smile as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on the next chapter, it's a lot longer than these last two have been. Also gayer, so there's that.  
> Anyways, once again, correct me on any wrong grammar or spelling!
> 
> Come say hi on my tumblr! @ninjani


	3. Drinking game fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have some harmless drinking game fun. There's no way this could go wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to tag this as underage drinking I will, I didn't initially because the legal drinking age in my country is 18 and the kids are all 18+ here. I guess this is senior year for them? I don't know how the American school system works just know that all kids are 18+.

Michael rang the bell of the, what he could only describe as a, mansion before him. He had a certain nervousness over him, and his hands were shaking ever so slightly as he put them back into the comfort of his pockets.

 

“Hey,” Jeremy said with a smile, noticing the way Michaels eyes flitted from left to right. “It’s gonna be fine, they’re your friends too remember?”

 

Michael nodded, releasing the tension in his shoulders. The large front doors opened with a loud creaking noise and Brooke stepped into view. In just a mere second Michael had forgotten what he was so nervous about, Brooke was wearing a cute and dorky outfit with a lot of pink, and a lot of candy on it.

 

As Michael peered behind her he saw Chloe lounging in a comfortable chair, she held a drink up with a broad smile on her face. Chloe was wearing a red top above blue skinny jeans and brown boots, on her head she wore a yellow sun hat. In an instant Michael realised what the two of them were dressed as. Brooke and Chloe were Bubblegum and Marceline from Adventure Time.

 

“Oh my god,” Michael said through a smile. “You two are nerds, I love you guys.”

 

 

It didn’t take long for the rest of the group to join them and for the party to start full force.

  
Jake was dressed as a vampire, high fiving Chloe and saying something among the lines of “Great minds think alike”

  
Rich wore a lumberjack outfit and had a real axe with him, no loafs of bread for him this year. Brooke however did not approve and confiscated the axe the moment Rich stepped over the threshold of her house, leaving a pouting Rich in her wake. Michael offered him his fake Master Sword but Rich refused, pouting that it “just isn’t the same.”

  
Christine entered in a beautiful, more modern rendition of, in her words, Christine Daae’s Star Princess costume from Phantom of the Opera. She was positively radiant in her pink/purple halter top and skirt, adorned with sparkling stars.

 

Now Jenna’s costume was something else, where everyone else had thrown together a simple costume, Jenna wore an amazingly realistic zombie costume. When Brooke had opened the door for Jenna she almost fainted because of how loud she was screaming. Chloe had to take her into the kitchen for a bit to help her calm down again.

 

When the two returned from the kitchen, the rest of the gang had settled down in the livingroom. Jeremy and Michael were together on the small centre couch, chatting up a storm about a new apocalypse of the damned game that was announced recently. Jenna was in the lounging chair Chloe was in before. If you had asked her she would deny it vehemently but she was totally listening with great attention and excitement to their conversation.

 

Christine, Rich and Jake were on the larger couch on the left and were talking about the new play they were in. After the events of last year Christine was a bit hesitant to return to acting. Rich, feeling guilty about what happened, had asked Jake to join the theatre group together, and they both encouraged Christine to join the play again.

 

Brooke entered the living room with a bright smile on her face and two large coca cola bottles in her hands. Behind her was Chloe, carrying two bottles of vodka and strutting towards the table behind the couches, setting the bottles down with a loud slam. “Who’s up for a game of bussing?”

 

 

"Get FUCKED Mell!" Jeremy yelled, slamming his last card down on the final card at the top of the pyramid. The card worth 6 gulps.  


"Get fucked yourself Heere" Michael responded, making quick work of the last of his drink and slamming his full hand of cards onto the table. "You're joining me in the bus!"

  
Rich and Jake cheered as Chloe refilled Michaels glass with a smirk. Jeremy looked around the table with wide eyes. "Wait I thought we didn't do buddies?!"

  
"Oh, we're doing buddies." Chloe replied, shoving him a glass with vodka cola as well.

 

Brooke snickered next to him as she shuffled the cards. "Are we doing a random bus or what?" 

 

 

Turns out Jeremy sucked at bussing. Michael wasn't entirely sure, but he thought Jeremy was losing on purpose, sending Michael a broad smirk with every drink they had to take. Michael could feel himself become lightheaded as the vodka ran through his veins. Jeremy was laughing next to him and Michael could feel a blush spreading on his face. He was suddenly glad he was in the bus, the others would blame his redness on the alcohol rather than on… Michael stopped his train of thoughts as he saw the bus he had to solve. Three aces, a king and a three. This should be easy!

 

“Lower, lower, lower, lower and higher.” Boom. As Brooke put down the cards Michael let out a sigh of relief. A five, an eight, two jacks and… nothing. The group burst out in contagious laughter at Michaels gaze of disbelief. Jeremy could barely contain his giggles, muffling his sounds by biting on his knuckles  
  
“That was the last card Michael.” Jenna said through happy tears. “Time to down your drinks guys!” Michael tried to pout but the laughter was just too contagious and his shoulders shook as he raised the glass to his lips. On his right he saw Jeremy doing the same, looking at him with glimmering blue eyes. The blush crept back onto Michaels face as he tilted his head back and downed his drink as fast as he could, closely followed by a still laughing Jeremy and the sound of the others cheering “CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!”

 

Jeremy leaned close to Michaels face with a broad grin on his own. “Aren’t you glad you chose me as your buddy?” He slurred. “That was fun duderr.” He moved his head forward more until their noses were touching slightly, then burst out laughing. “Another round dealer!” He yelled, turning to Brooke and away from the boy next to him who was blushing so hard he felt like his face would fall off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want an unnecessarily long explanation on what bussing is you can go here  
> http://ninjani.tumblr.com/post/161782610401/bussing-explanation-for-pining-till-were-dead
> 
> This chapter was way longer but I split it in two so I hope you enjoye this first half

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing come say hi on tumblr  
> @ninjani


End file.
